Trapped
by Ms.BloodyLove
Summary: DISCONTINUED. When Sena unknowingly wanders into an unfamiliar part of town, he accidently stumbles upon a certain demon's house. Now trapped in said house, he must agree to become Hiruma's slave if he wants to get out alive. Rated M for Scenes of torture and later on, sex. Takes place in the beginning of the manga before Sena meets Hiruma.
1. Slave

Hey I'm back did you miss me? I missed me! Okay not really but still! I've been away for quite some time. I kept promising myself that I'd keep writing until I gave up the hope that I would. But now I'm back!

Anyway, hope you guys like this and on to the story!

**DISCLAIMER: Nope not even a teensy bit. I wish I did own this T-T All rights go to their respective owners**

**Edit:** I'm sooooooooooooooorrrryyyyyy D: I know I'm trash that hasn't updated in like a million years but I swear I have a legitimate reason! Well okay maybe not. Anyway, I was re-reading this to get in the right frame of mind for the next chapter and saw soooo many mistakes that I just ended up rewriting most parts (it's still so short though I'm sorry I did the best I could :'( don't be angry and form a mob please). Do Not worry though for the next chapter should be up and the revised chapter two maybe. (Ugh and now this note has gotten long I need to stop typing) Please Enjoy :D

* * *

Chapter One: Slave

The boy screams in pain as the whip cracks against his back once more while the boy's torturer smiles with glee.

"Speak" the torturer commands in a low voice that sends shivers down the victim's spine. All the boy can get out is a garbled cry, black spots dancing across his vision. "I said speak" the torturer commands louder, annoyance evident in his voice.

When the whip bites down again the boy screams out.

"Stop! P-Please" he cries, futilely clutching the chains that hold down his wrists. He bites down hard on his bottom lip to keep from passing out from the searing pain.

"Tell me your name" he's getting nowhere with this kid; the little annoyance is holding out surprisingly well under pain and the man inflicting all of this agony makes sure to make a note of it.

"S-Sena" the boy, now known as Sena, answers softly, hoping the punishment would stop if he just did what his tormentor wanted.

"Sena what?" he needs to know more; although, he is getting a clear picture of just who he's captured. In fact, if the sadistic man isn't wrong then this young, brown-haired boy should be-

"Sena Kobayakawa" the tortured boy finally shouts out in a hoarse voice.

Placing the whip down, the man with the too wide grin looks at his collection of weapons to decide a more favorable punishment. He rather prefers something with more of a trigger than using the whip; though he can't say he dislikes the method and the way the whip feels in his hand.

* * *

_Sena had been walking down the street after school, going over how his first day was as he strolled along. Unknowingly, he made a wrong turn onto a street that he had never seen before. When Sena finally looked up he found himself in front of an expensive looking house that loomed above him. He could have sworn he saw lightning light up the foreboding house but after checking again he noted that the sky was clear._

_The young freshman could hear a dog barking angrily in the distance as wondered how he got here and how he was supposed to get home when he had no clue where he was. _

_The mahogany front door suddenly creaked open and a black clad figure stepped out, glaring intensely at Sena almost like he was trying to set him on fire. Sena thought that might actually happen with those intense eyes. He unconsciously took a step back, fear written all over his face, as it should be._

_"Who the fuck are you?" The man demanded furiously, but before Sena could turn around to run for his life a dog came tearing out of the house barking its head off, aiming itself at Sena's shaking form as if sensing his need to run away. _

_A sharp pain erupted from Sena's leg as the dog bit down mercilessly and dragged Sena's limp body toward his master _

_"Nice catch" The stranger commented, grinning the evilest smile Sena's ever seen. _

_The captured youth took a good look at the owner of the dog and realized with dread that this man is none other than Hiruma Yoichi, the untouchable demon of Deimon High, Sena's new school, who he had managed to avoid after Mamori warned him about the guy. Until now that is. _

_The events after that were a bit hazy but the next thing Sena knew he was in a dungeon type room chained to the wall with his back facing out so he couldn't see Hiruma or his sadistic grin as he pulled out a whip._

* * *

Hiruma forcefully turns Sena around as he sobs from the pain. Relief fills him shortly when his back touches the cool wall, the lack of a shirt sending a shiver up his spine. Hiruma looks him over, his favorite gun resting in his hands as Sena eyes him wearily.

A spray of bullets showers around Sena making him jump with a squeak of fear as Hiruma whips out a black book from nowhere and flips through it furiously until he seemingly finds what he's looking for.

"Ah, Sena Kobayakawa: You live with your parents and a cat next door to… Hmmm, that girl, who fawns over you like a mother hen. Bullied from a young age, you have no friends and have become a gopher for said bullies, running errands and fetching them whatever they want." Hiruma cackles at Sena's wide eyes. The small boy whimpers and tries to shrink away from the blond haired man "It also seems your gay" Hiruma notes casually.

"N-No I'm not!" Sena exclaims, horrified that this guy who he's never met before seems to know all about him.

"Oh?" Hiruma smirks "Then why is it you've never kissed a girl, let alone dated one? You're in high school yet the only girl you pay any attention to is your neighbor. It doesn't even seem like you're interested in girls. Plus, with the way you look at other guys, I'd say you were more interested in them than girls." Hiruma concluded putting away the black book.

"Shut up, it's none of your business anyway!" Sena shouts, embarrassed and angry, forgetting who he's talking back to.

"Fucking shrimp" Hiruma growls grabbing Sena's chin in one hand "Like hell it's not" he put his face close to Sena's "Wanna say that again, you fucking piece of shit?" Hiruma grins savagely, displaying his pointy, shark-like teeth.

Sena visibly gulps but still opens his mouth as if to speak. Hiruma lifts his gun to Sena's temple so he wisely closes his mouth, teeth clacking together loudly, deciding that it's better for his life if he just shut up.

"Smart boy" Hiruma cackles gleefully, removing the gun from Sena's temple.

The fanged man looks Sena up and down thoughtfully before moving to unchain him. No longer supported by the chains Sena collapses and would have fallen to the ground if Hiruma hadn't caught him. He looks up at the other thoroughly confused since he doubts Hiruma had a change of heart and is letting him go. He dreads what might be coming next.

"I have a deal for you" Hiruma announces suddenly, not at all what the small boy expected.

"What kind of deal?" Sena whispers fearfully.

"I won't kill you-" at this Sena looks up sharply "-if you become my slave." He should have known it was too good to be true.

* * *

And that's that! tell me what you think!

**Edit: **Phew! That was quite a lot of work but I really believe this is better than before. Hopefully you nice people will comment and give me your opinion on it

-MBL


	2. Decisions

**A/N** Hey! I'm back sorry for the long wait, please forgive me? I hope you like this chapter!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not in fact own Eyeshield 21. I can barely draw stick figures much less manga. I also am not making any money off this (if I was I'd probably be updating a lot faster XP)

Whelp, on to the story hope you enjoy! :33

**Edit**: Err Sorry? I think this one is shorter than the last chapter? Maybe not. Would anyone like me to make the chapters longer or keep separating them into shorter chapter? I can't guarantee either one will make me update faster but I just wanna know your preference.

* * *

Chapter 2: Decisions

Sena looks at the blond demon supporting him as if he were crazy, briefly wondering if he heard correctly.

"Slave?" the boy's meek voice repeats the much taller teen's exclamation.

"Yeah, slave, are you fucking deaf?" The brunette involuntarily flinches at the harshness of Hiruma's tone, not wanting to piss off the demon and risk getting shot at or whipped again. The young teen shudders at the thought of being forced to endure that agony once more.

"W-what w-would I h-have to d-d-do?" the boy wondered aloud his mind flashing to various things, none of them pleasant.

"Whatever I say." the blond answers simply.

Sena relaxes slightly at the response. He's used to being a gopher and having to cater to the bullies in his school so it's no wonder that this year won't be any different. Though maybe a 'slave' is different? How, the high school student isn't sure, but he can always wing it with his experience and skills. He just has to keep from angering the emerald eyed teen too much. Besides, he's sure he'll learn along the way. Maybe Hiruma is going to teach him how? Or at least what exactly is expected of Sena as his slave. Anyway, Sena would rather be a slave than die at the hands of this maniac. What would his parents think, or Mamori for that matter? They would be devastated and no matter what torture he suffers at the hands of this mysterious teen, he wouldn't want them to suffer on his behalf, especially if he can avoid such a fate by doing whatever the psychopath says. Hardening his resolve, Sena says the four words he might come to regret.

"Okay, I'll do it."

The grin that forms on the demon's face after Sena's decision is absolutely predatory.

"Glad you see it my way, shrimp. Now then, c'mon I'll have to treat those wounds, I can't have it get infected. You'd be useless to me dead" Hiruma suddenly bursts out as he drags Sena over to a table in the middle of the dungeon-like room.

It was then that the horrible pain in his back decides to make itself known. The newly appointed slave's 'master's' question had thrown him off so much that he had momentarily forgotten all about it but now that it's back he is glad that Hiruma has taken to dragging him around since he probably would collapse without the support. A small squeak escapes the boy-turned-slave when the blond suddenly lifts him up and places him on his stomach on a stainless steel medical table that before looked as if it had no purpose other than to just sit there for added effect. All four legs of the table are, curiously enough, bolted to the floor. Sena notes with mute horror that there are straps on the front, middle and end of the table that could be used to tie someone down. Fortunately, Hiruma ignores those in favor of walking towards something out of Sena's range of vision; though he can hear him rummaging around.

When the teen walks back, Sena is able to see what he had fetched when the brunet turns his head to the right. Relief washes over the boy as his eyes take in the first aid kit in the other teen's hands, his body relaxing even though he wasn't aware that he had tensed up in the first place.

Seeing those straps as well as his earlier thoughts of his parents brings a question to Sena's mind that burns a hole through his skull. He wants to ask so badly but he's afraid of the answer and what it would mean for his future.

* * *

Hiruma walks back over to the shrimp spread out on the table, carrying a first aid kit in his hands to treat the kid's wounds. He really can't help the smirk that lights up his face at the terrified expression in those big brown eyes that soon emanates relief when the kid sees what Hiruma is actually carrying. The table that Sena happens to be lying on had been there mostly for show considering he hasn't needed it up until now. The black clad teen tries to remember why he had gotten it in the first place but shrugs to himself when he can't remember, not really caring as it now has a use for him that probably wasn't intended for it. The blond quarterback takes a moment to admire his work before setting up the necessary equipment he will need.

* * *

"Alright, that should do it for now just remember to change the fucking bandages every day and apply this so it doesn't get infected. Got that fucking shrimp?" Hiruma questions the kid once he's done treating Sena's wounds, holding out a bottle of what looks like lotion to the smaller teen. He has no idea what it is or what it's supposed to do but he grabs it without question anyway.

"Y-yes I understand. Th-thank you" the brunette replies hesitantly, not really sure what he's supposed to say.

"Oh, and another thing, I want you to start calling me 'Master' from here on out." Hiruma demands

Sena gives the teen a surprised look before nodding quickly, having suspected something like that might be required because of the whole 'slave' thing. The question he had thought of earlier flits back into his mind as Hiruma helps him down from the table, making extra sure not to jostle his wounds too much. Hiruma must have seen the look on the boy's face because he sighs through his nose before asking what's on his mind, though he doesn't say it quite so nicely. Startled, the teen looks up as his 'Master', debating whether or not he should ask and what would happen if he did.

"Just spit it out fucking shrimp" The blond teen growls impatiently

"O-oh! Um, w-well I-I w-was wondering i-i-if-"

"Stop fucking stuttering and get to the point" Hiruma interrupts before he starts shooting things out of frustration.

"S-sorry" Sena squeals before taking a moment to calm himself down "I was wondering if I am allowed to go home." He finally manages to get out stutter free, glancing nervously up at Hiruma.

The blond studies the boy before him for a moment, making said boy squirm in anticipation of the dreaded answer. Sena's afraid that Hiruma would keep him here, never letting him return home to his family.

"Tch, of course you can return home fucking moron why the hell wouldn't you?"

Biting his lip, Sena looks down and nods his head as relief once again washes over him. It seems all he was doing was getting himself worked up over nothing after all.

"Actually, it would be good for you to stay here for the night. It's later than I thought." The demon says, idly looking at the time on his phone. "Of course, I've already contacted your parents to let them know where you are but you are to call them again to tell them we lost track of time and you'll be staying here for the night. I told them we met today and you decided to come over to my place to hang out when school ended." Sena is promptly informed by the demon of Deimon High.

It took a moment for the brown haired teen to process what the other boy had said before his mouth opens in shock

"Y-y-you called my parents? When? How did you get my number? What did they say? Were they suspicious at all?" a flurry of questions leaves Sena's mouth before he can stop them.

All Hiruma replies with is a menacing chuckle that does nothing to reassure the scared boy in front of him.

"Never mind that fucking shrimp, follow me I'll show you to the guest room where you'll be staying tonight."

* * *

**A/N** Ugh I'm sorry if that bored you but I have to set the tone for the story and all so bear with me as we get past the boring introductory chapters. Well, I hope you liked it anyway please review and tell me what you think or if you spotted any mistakes that I missed.

Love you all! –MBL

**Edit:** Has anyone read these edits yet? Well I guess I'll find out when you review, if anyone reviews. Do I need more dialogue? Eh, I don't know, I'm working on it.


	3. Homeward Bound

**A/N:** Hmmm I think each chapter gets longer as I go along. Oh well maybe that's a good thing. Man why do I do this I hardly know a thing about football so the manga stuff probably won't be in it (why is there so much going on in that manga? Ugh I'm so tired this is a bad idea)

**Disclaimer:** Eyeshield 21 is definitely not mine all credit goes to the respective creators

* * *

Chapter 3: Homeward Bound

Sena is led up a set of wooden stairs that he figures will lead them to the rest of the gigantic house. Hiruma still has to support a tired and hurting Sena, though he isn't sure if the other boy is annoyed by this or not as his face reveals nothing when he gathers enough courage to glance up at him. They finally reached the top of the staircase where a metal door blocks their path and ensures that no one can easily enter or exit. The blond demon seems to have no trouble opening it though and indeed only uses a small bit of effort to push open the heavy door. A large knot forms in Sena's throat at the casual display of strength the other displays. He really has no hope of escaping from someone like that whom Sena is beginning to think might not actually be human. _It's possible the rumors are true and he really is a demon _Sena thinks frightfully, blood draining from his face as he considers the possibility of being trapped with something as scary as a demon.

"Get a move on fucking shrimp." Hiruma's demonic voice interrupts Sena's lamenting and snaps him back to reality.

"Yes, sorry" Sena is quick to respond and hurry alongside the other as Hiruma allows him to lean on him once again.

_It really is weird though this change in attitude once he got what he wanted and now he's helping me after torturing me in that basement. _Despite the danger right next to him Sena can't help but wonder about the demon. It really is a wonder as to why Hiruma didn't just force the brown haired male to walk up all those steps on his own. He even treated the wounds that he himself caused; though the explanation of wanting to keep his new slave alive is probably the truth in all honesty.

"Alright, we're here. You'll be staying in this room for the night. I don't have any spare clothes for you to wear so just deal with sleeping in your uniform or don't wear anything at all. I don't fucking care."

Amidst all of the swirling thoughts and throbbing pain, Sena was hardly aware of his surroundings, so he has no clue how they managed to get to the guestroom so quickly without him even seeing the parts of the blonde's house that was on the way to this room. The room is large, definitely larger than his own bedroom at home, with a black carpet that looks soft to the touch. The walls are all a navy blue that blends in nicely with the carpet. The drapes are black to match the carpet along with the bedspread. The room is sparsely furnished and has only an oaken wardrobe leaning against the wall to the left of the door and a nightstand beside the bed. The bed itself is a huge queen sized bed, adorned with black silk sheets and matching pillows, that lay against the blue wall on the left side of the room and in the middle of said wall. All the way to the right of the room by the large window is a door leading to what Sena guesses is a bathroom. The window takes up most of the wall opposite the doorway with the curtains shut tight against any sort of light from the outside world.

Sena cautiously steps into the area feeling as though the room is way too fancy for a guest bedroom. _Surely I'm not actually going to be sleeping here am I?_ The door slamming shut behind the mocha eyed teen is the answer to his question. Gulping nervously, the boy spots his bag and shirt sitting innocently in the middle of the bed. Shuffling over to his stuff, the teen shoves the bottle Hiruma gave him into his bag and then moves the bag onto the floor before carefully folding his shirt and placing it within the bag as well. The young boy winces when the bindings rub against the wounds on his back from the sudden movement. After some cautious maneuvering wherein he _doesn't_ hurt himself further, Sena manages to get his socks and shoes off. Breathing in and out slowly, the bandaged boy braces himself for the pain as he pulls off his pants next. Sena will just have to sleep in his underwear for tonight until he can go home; he is definitely not putting on his shirt and running the risk of worsening the pain, even if the welts are protected by a layer of bandages.

A struggle presents itself when Sena realizes that he will have to sleep on his stomach when normally the injured male would rest on his back. A groan escapes the boy's mouth when Sena slips under the silken sheets, the pain from his wounds making it hard for the brunette to comfortable rest on his stomach. In fact, Sena might not be able to sleep at all tonight. He never could sleep well in new places but now the pain is going to keep him up. Sena groans again, knowing that tomorrow is going to be terrible.

'_Why me?' _Sena can't help but wonder, '_why did I have to end up here of all places, why couldn't I have just watched where I was going? If I did I wouldn't be in this predicament and I'd probably be sleeping away in my own bed at my own house where there's no demons or dungeons where you get tortured.'_ The young boy berates himself in his mind._ Who the hell goes around locking people in their basement and whipping them anyway?! All I did was accidently wander near his house and all of a sudden I'm being punished? Who the hell does this guy think he is? I am free to do whatever I want; I don't deserve to be hurt just because this guy's a freaking psychopath. Ugh, and now I have to be his slave. What's going on here?_'

As Sena's thoughts swirl around his head, he can't help but feel like this is all some nightmare, a strange one for sure, but a nightmare nonetheless. He may be scared for now but at least then he would wake up and be able to resume his life normally. Only this isn't a nightmare, and the pain he fells is all too real. If only there's some way he can get out of this weird deal, go back home, and then resume his regular life without the blonde devil in it. But that's wishful thinking, the short teen knows that there's no getting himself out of this one. Not even Mamori can help him this time.

'_Except Mamori is never going to find out what_ _happened here. I will make sure she never finds out the deal I made with that monster. No, if she knew nothing I say could stop her from confronting Hiruma and then he'll hurt her and I refuse to let that happen. She will not get hurt on my behalf. I will keep her away from Hiruma no matter what!_ Sena vows, a determined look etched onto his face.

With that, Sena manages to fall into a light sleep filled with dreams of demons, hellhounds, contracts and fire.

* * *

A thin beam of light peeks out from between the closed black curtains to shine upon a quivering form cocooned in a nest of blankets. A pained groan spills out from underneath the pile. The chirping from the birds outside are the only other sound inside the bedroom, the rest of the house eerily silent. Another whimper escapes from the confines of Sena's shelter of blankets.

During the night Sena had gotten cold and after searching the room found a pile of extra pillows and blankets stored in the closet. At first he was hesitant to use them without permission but then decided that if he was going to be forced to stay here, he at least would be as comfortable as he could get.

All of a sudden the solid brown door slams open, crashing against the wall with a loud bang. Sena wakes with a start, eyes flashing open and leaping from the bed in one quick motion, ready to bolt out of the room away from the danger. The startled teen relaxes at the sight of Hiruma standing in the doorway with a large grin adorning his face.

"Good you're up" Hiruma cackles "get dressed I'm taking you home fucking shrimp." With that, the blond walks away, closing the door behind him.

Sena can feel anger welling up at the other teen but he pushes it down and works on dressing himself without causing too much harm to his still sore back. The young teen hoists up his bag then walks out the door where Hiruma is leaning against the opposite wall.

" Fucking finally. Let's go" Hiruma pushes off the wall and turns to the left, walking away without checking to see if Sena is following him. Not that the shorter boy isn't; he wants to leave this place as soon as possible.

Sena looks down at his feet and thinks back on his dream. The young boy can't help but wonder what it had meant. Dreams are supposed to have meaning right? So then what did his mean? He had been woken up rather suddenly so the dream had cut off but he was sure that there was something important that he had missed. He's not sure but he can feel dread pooling in his stomach. But it was just a dream so maybe he shouldn't worry about it so much.

When the teen looks up again he realizes with a start that they are outside and in front of him is a sleek black car. Sena blushes when Hiruma raises an eyebrow at him, obviously waiting for the small teen to get in. Sena does so immediately, leaning back against a black leather seat and buckling in while Hiruma does the same.

The scenery passes by is a whirl of various colors as the car expertly weaves through the streets at a breakneck pace. Sena feels like screaming but holds it back as he desperately clutches the door handle, his knuckles turning white. All the young high school student can think is that this is how he's going to die. _Oh hello bright white light, why yes I'll walk towards you as long as you take me away from this maniac _Sena thinks deliriously.

It doesn't take long to arrive at the brunette's house, much to Sena's relief. He won't even question how Hiruma knows where he lives, he's so grateful to be out of that car. The teen stumbles out of the passenger's side, closing the door behind himself and trying hard not to puke on the sidewalk. The car tires squeal as Hiruma drives away, leaving Sena standing outside his own house.

The relief quickly fades to dread as the fast teen looks up at his house, pondering just what he is going to say to his parents when he sees them.

* * *

Sooo how was it? Are you guys enjoying this so far? Please tell me in a review what you think, it'll motivate me to write more so I'll update faster ^_^

Btw does anyone know Sena's age in the manga? It's been awhile since I read it so I don't remember his age, Hiruma's either :/

Ah well, thanks for reading, have a great day!

-MBL


	4. Questions, Answers and Orders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eyeshield 21 or its characters in any way**

* * *

Chapter 4: Questions, Answers and Orders

Everything around Sena feels like a dream. Words are spoken but they have no meaning. Although the boy is sure that he had just woken up mere hours ago, perhaps he really is dreaming and everything around him is his mind's way of stopping the dazed young man from discovering this little fact. People pass by in a blur of unfamiliar faces while the endless stream of conversation continues on, dancing and swirling around the young boys head. Sena is sure that he speaks at one point but he just can't remember what he said. As the brunette tries to grasp onto the words around him as if they will help him understand what is going on, everything suddenly becomes more clear.

The words that he had grasped onto and had been trying to interpret were actually his history teacher's lecture. How Sena got here is beyond him, the last thing he remembers is eating breakfast back home. Or maybe there was something after that? Obviously something had to have happened for Sena to lose track like that. Already the day is almost over yet he can't remember a thing or even how he managed to get to school in the first place. Had he just floated through the day like a zombie without a care in the world? Sena's world is suddenly shrinking but the boy can't figure out how to stop the collapse of his precious sanity. There is some important fact that the boy is missing, something that had changed his whole world. Is memory loss like this normal? It can't be because this has never happened to the boy before. Never before has Sena ever lost control of his surrounding and drifted through his day as if the word and everything in it didn't matter. It's only the second day of school so how had Sena been able to meander from class to class like he has done it a thousand times before? The young brunette doesn't even recall if he had seen a certain demon at all after this morning. Wait, demon?...

All of a sudden, Sena's memories come crashing back one by one like some macabre picture film. If he wasn't already sitting, Sena might have dropped to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. As it is, Sena is having a hard time not dropping out of the uncomfortable school chair he's been sitting in for the last twenty minutes. The walk home, meeting a blonde demon, being tortured and then set free like some plaything for the otherworldly teen. The fast teen remembers arriving home and being questioned by his parents but not much after that. How he got to school or how the brunette managed to attend all of his classes (or he assumes he has been to all of his classes) is beyond him. Sena desperately hopes that Mamori didn't see anything wrong with him as he doesn't think it wise to mention Hiruma. Sena really doesn't want Mamori to get involved in this, it could be bad for the both of them. Worried for Mamori's safety, the brunette decides it's better to keep quiet and hope the older girl doesn't catch on (not that Sena's all that great at lying in the first place but he'll try for Mamori's sake).

All of a sudden the school bell rings, signaling the end of class and startling Sena from his thoughts. As students collected their books and pencils, shoving them in their bags while hurrying out of the door Sena stayed planted where he was, for some reason unable to move from his seat as if someone has glued his butt to the chair. Confusion clouded the teen's brain but he still dared not to move, feeling as though he were waiting for something to happen.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Kobayakawa?" Sena's teacher asks, looking up from his desk where he had been carefully placing his papers into a leather brown briefcase,

"Uh, no sir, I just..." Sena trails off, at a loss for words and unable to convey the strange feeling rooting him to the spot.

Sena's history teacher (whose name escapes Sena at the moment) starts to open his mouth to give some sort of response to Sena's lack of a proper answer. It was then that the classroom door slides open to reveal a tall figure dressed in all black and blowing a bubble of pink colored gum without a care in the world. All at once the color drains from the man's face as he obviously seems to recognize the other person. Hiruma walks further into the classroom, sharp green eyes scanning the small room before landing on the lone student sitting in the back, hunched down in his seat trying to look small and hoping not to be noticed by the new addition to the room.

"There you are, fucking pipsqueak, I was worried there for a minute that you left without me. Grab your shit so we can get out of here"

Sena's teacher starts and gives a look as if he wants to protest but a glance from the blonde demon shuts him up before he can even speak up or open his mouth. Hiruma gives his full attention to Sena and lifts an eyebrow, communicating without words that he expects Sena to do what he wants and the younger boy better not object or Hiruma will make sure that he regrets it. Without a word, the brown eyed boy shoves everything into his bag, sliding out of his seat and follows Hiruma out of the classroom, sparing a glance behind him at the unfortunate history teacher who hadn't done anything wrong and didn't deserve to be forced into the presence of a demon. Sena hopes his eyes convey as much when they lock onto his teacher's and from the unsteady smile he offers, the young teen thinks he understood.

In the now empty hallway, Sena wonders whether he should ask Hiruma if he knows what is wrong with him. The older boy might have some clue as to why Sena felt the way he did or why he can't seem to remember the events after Hiruma dropped him off at home. Yet, the brunette is afraid to speak to the other at all after what happened. Except, if there's something wrong with Sena, he should tell someone in case it's something major that should be looked at by a professional doctor. Biting his lip and deciding that a simple question shouldn't hurt, Sena speaks up getting the attention of the blonde walking in front of him.

"Um, H-Hiruma?" Sena winces at the tremble in his own voice and hopes that the demon doesn't get angry before he can even say what he wants.

"What?" Hiruma glances back at the boy behind him whose head is angled downward and eyes boring a hole in the ground.

"I think there's something wrong with me." Sena blurts out

"What?" Hiruma repeats, stopping to glance up and down Sena's body, checking for injuries yet finding none "Why would you think that?"

Sena sighs and looks up to meet Hiruma's eyes before finally explaining the slight memory loss as well as the dazed way he went through the day. When Sena finishes his explanation, he looks at Hiruma to gauge his reaction. An unreadable expression crosses Hiruma's face that Sena doesn't know how to read

"I think I know what's wrong"

"You do?"

"Yes but let's keep walking" Hiruma suggests, gazing around at the hallway they've been standing in with distaste.

"O-okay"

The two continue to walk in silence for the moment, both deep in their own thoughts. _I wonder what he;s thinking_ Sena peeks up through his bangs at the boy walking in front of him _he knows what's wrong with me but he doesn't want to say anything in public where anyone can overhear. Is it really that bad? Or is it about yesterday... Maybe being tortured by a demon has something to do with it_ Sena thinks dryly, biting his lip out of habit. It doesn't take long at all for the two boys to reach the entrance to their school where Hiruma leads them out and into the bright afternoon sun. Sena winces at the brightness compared to the dark fluorescent inside the school. The demon's back is facing him but Sena doubts the sun bothers the other boy. Sena briefly allows his mind to wonder how a demon such as Hiruma can walk in the daylight when he so obviously belongs to the dark night. Hiruma stops in front of the same car from this morning gesturing for Sena to get in to the passenger side. Sena hesitates, not wanting to be alone with Hiruma, especially if he plans to drive Sena back to that house of horrors but decides not to get on Hiruma's bad side. Sena gingerly opens the passenger side door of the obviously expensive car and slides in, shutting the door and turning to Hiruma who is already sitting in the driver's seat.

"What you were experiencing is shock" Hiruma starts after a long extended silence "it's a symptom of the trauma you went through when you experienced my... special form of torture. Because of the suddenness of what happened to you and the fact that you were unprepared to go through what happened, especially since you've never been through any extreme stress before, you went into a sort of dreamlike state so that you wouldn't have to deal with the most likely crippling psychological trauma causing for a brief memory loss to cope." All of this is said in a bored, uninterested tone while Hiruma taps his fingers of the steering wheel.

Hiruma starts the car, pulling out of the school's parking lot and steering the car onto the road. The car remains silent while Sena processes all of the information Hiruma just unloaded onto him. _So I've been traumatized? Is that what Hiruma is saying? Well I guess it makes sense and Hiruma probably knows what he's talking about. Then again, how the heck does Hiruma know anything about trauma and shock?_ Sena resists the urge to glance at the teen beside him and instead focuses on his lap, clenching his fingers in his pants legs. The more Sena thinks about it, the faster his breaths come until he's hyperventilating, trying to calm down but unable to breathe. His fingers tighten in his pants as his breaths come out ragged. Hiruma glances over at the boy freaking out next to him and sighs, pulling the car onto the side of the road.

"Calm down will ya'" Hiruma snaps, glaring at the pipsqueak in the passenger seat

"I-I'm tr-tr-trying" Sena hiccups, trying and failing to breathe normally

With another put-upon sigh, Hiruma reaches over and grabs Sena's face harshly, forcefully turning his head toward the other.

"Look at me" Hiruma commands and Sena reluctantly raises his eyes to a bright, mesmerizing green gaze "Good, now breathe in and out slowly. Like this" Hiruma breathes in, holding it and then letting it out in exaggerated movements so that Sena can copy him.

After a few moments of breathing in and out, Sena calms down considerably, finally able to breathe normally instead of erratically. Nothing can be heard in the car except the slow, measured breathing of the two teens.

"Wh-" Sena stops and then starts again "Why are you doing this to me?!"

The blonde demon raises an eyebrow at that

"Excuse me?"

"Why the hell are you doing this to me you bastard?! What did I ever do to you to deserve this?!" Sena nearly screams out, face red and breaths coming out harsh. And he was just making some progress

"You wanna repeat that fucking shrimp" Hiruma speaks low and deadly, voice promising pain.

Sena pales, realizing what he just said and cursing himself for his outburst. If he had just kept his mouth shut...

"I-I-I-I" Oh why can't he stop stuttering, this doesn't look good.

"Sheesh kid just calm down alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." All Hiruma can really think is how annoying this kid is and how he really wishes he would just shut up; he's really getting on Hiruma's nerves

"I'm sorry" Sena squeaks

"Just be quiet" Hiruma grumbles, putting the car in drive and pulling back onto the street.

An awkward silence fills the car as the occupants keep to themselves. Sena leans back against the leather seat , deep in thought. What Sena can't understand is why Hiruma hasn't punished him for talking back like that. He had no problem hurting Sena when the younger boy hadn't done anything to deserve it. So what's changed? Or maybe nothing has and Hiruma is waiting until they get back to his house and will take Sena back down to the basement to torture him again. The thought has Sena panicking and he has to forcefully calm himself down before he starts hyperventilating again.

Trees blur by as Hiruma's most likely stolen car speeds along the road. Sena is too deep in thought this time to be frightened of Hiruma's reckless driving. Its not long though before Sena recognizes where they are and gives Hiruma a curious glance. The blonde doesn't answer Sena's silent question or even take his eyes off of the road in front of the car.

The car rolls to a stop in front of Sena's house and Hiruma finally turns to Sena.

"I know I don't have to warn you not to say anything because even you're not that stupid but at least try to act normal fucking shrimp."

"Why did you drive me home?" Sena asks, confused as he was sure that they would be going to Hiruma's place where the blonde can torture him some more.

"It would be weird if you stayed over at my place twice in a row." Hiruma explains, rolling his eyes as if Sena is stupid for having to ask. "This whole slave thing stays between us and every now and then when I ask you to do something for me you, you obey and do whatever I want. If you can do a simple thing such as that, than you will live, simple as that.

"For now though, you will go home and keep quiet about what has transpired between us and act as if everything is okay. You got that?"

"Yes, sir" Sena agrees quietly.

"Good, now get the fuck out of my car."

Sena scrambles out of the passenger's seat, shutting the door behind himself and making his way to the front door, not looking behind him at Hiruma for fear that reality would come crashing down and he wouldn't be able to follow Hiruma's order to 'act normal'.

* * *

Aaaaaand that's all folks! I hope you liked this chapter, I promise things are gonna be picking up soon but for now hopefully this is enough. You guys don't know the struggle to keep it all in present tense cuz I just kept wanting to write in past tense while writing this chapter -_- Sorry if it's taken too long for this chapter to come out but hopefully if I get more reviews then I can get motivated to write the next chapter :33 Until next time ;)

-MBL


	5. Thank You

Honestly, I started this chapter not even as a fic about Sena and Hiruma, but as something I started in class one day a long time ago probably when I was angry and needed an outlet and when it evolved further I thought, 'hey why not make this a fic?'

I feel that it's definitely deviated from my original plans for it and honestly I have no idea where I'm going with this. Which is why it might not be that long after all. I hadn't planned on making it this far and since I've already put out the fourth chapter I should probably have a concrete plan for where it's gonna go but tbh I don't really care that much about this story anymore. Which is also why I'm thinking of ending it here, not many people have made it this far anyway and I guess this story has just devolved and become disappointing for many of you?

I don't know but this is my only story that I actually kept writing and now I have more than just one chapter out and I kinda wanted this to be the first story I finished but now it looks like that won't be the case. I'm sorry for any of you that were hoping for more, if anyone is still even reading this stupid story that I came up with for no apparent reason.

What I'm getting at is that I am officially discontinuing this story. I'm sorry for rambling on like this and I know you don't care but if anyone has made it to this point in my overly-long explanation then thanks for sticking around and if anyone has actually been reading this story then I'm sorry for making you wait so long with updating and then just giving up like this but thanks for reading.

-MBL


End file.
